FWE: Four Nations Wrestling Entertainment (Rewritten)
by John2851
Summary: Since childhood Toph wanted to be a WWE/FWE Superstar for years and now her dream has come true. Joining her boyfriend Aang she'll strive for greatness and become one of the best and legendary wrestler of her generation, and become the nations champion. A Taang romance shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): The shipping will be strongly on Toph x Aang, because there's not much of them out there. Plus, a little bit of Zuko x Katara, and Sokka x Ty- Lee.** **This story has no elemental bending nor ninjutsu.** **For the Naruto shipping it is only going to be Naruto x Sakura.** **And finally the shipping for Inuyasha will strongly be on Koga x Kagome, and Inuyasha x Ayame.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything nor the theme songs. I only own this story and my OCs. Enjoy!.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ***Flashback** *****

"Come on Twinkle Toes!. Tap out, tap out!." said a five year old Toph wearing her fully matched green FWE pajamas with the body face of FWE Hall of Famer Kyoshi.

Toph was at her best friends house for their slumber party and was putting him in a submissive move hold.

"I'm not tapping out!. Y..Y..You can't make me Toph!." said a five year old Aang who was holding the scream of pain.

Toph smirked and said. "We'll see. Especially if I'm not fully using the figure four leg lock all the way."

With that being in mind she bended backwards and begin lifting herself up with both arms all the way up, and caused the submission hold to be a real pain to the poor messy haired boy.

"Ahhhhhhhh!. I tap, I tap, I tap Toph!." Aang said tapping the rug carpet as fast as he could.

"Hehehehe, I won and I'm champion!." Toph announced when untangling her legs from Aangs.

Aang took the moment to comfort his painful legs while wearing his red FWE pajamas with his favorite hall of famer superstar Roku. He looked embarrassed when losing to his best friend who happens to be a girl, while slowly getting back to his feet and take a seat on his bed. Toph flopped right down beside him smiling big as the two were watching their favorite live show of Monday Night Fire on the FWE brand, in which they have to switch channels to also watch Monday Night Raw when commercials hit on the other channel. The two both binge eating junk food and sodas while discussing on whose gonna win in the main event of FWE.

"I'm still saying that Roku is going to beat Hiruzen Sarutobi for the FWE title. Ric Flair is the special guest referee for that match so, you know that Roku has a winning advantage due to the fact their best friends." argue Aang.

Toph shook her head in refusal. "No. Hiruzen is going to win. His going to retain his title and win to fight."

The two stood quiet and watched the main event and saw the WWE Hall of Famer hit Hiruzen with a low blow, soon before Roku hit his opponent with his finisher and pin the wrestler. Tophs mouth dropped in disbelief as the title just switched hands while Aang jumped up and down in grand happiness. "Hahahaha!. I told you Toph his gonna win. Woooooohhhhhh!." He said putting up the loser sign at Toph. Without warning he got tackle back to floor and found himself in a headlock submission by a sore loser Beifong. "You've ask for it Twinkle Toes!." She barked and tighten up her grip to the hold.

"Ahhhhhhhh, I give, I give, I give!." pleaded Aang when tapping quickly for release.

Toph broke a giggle while putting more pressure. "Say that I'm the next greatest and future of FWE superstar...in the women's division."

"You are!." Aang tried to break free from being put to sleep. "You're the greatest and future of FWE superstar...in the women's division."

Toph finally let go of Aang after being satisfied of her results while hugging him as a way her apologizing. Aang accepted the hug and begin starting his PS2 so he and Toph can play some Clash of WWE and FWE game. Once beginning the game and then played a few regular, and custom made matches Toph started to think about her future and feel sharing. Of course she knows that Aang is blood related to the owner of FWE and the family, since she did met his two cousins at one point when they came to visit him for the summer last year.

"Hey, Aang?. D...D...Do you think I'll have a chance at having my foot at the door in FWE?." asked Toph.

"Are you kidding?. Of course you will!. Especially when I vouch for you with my uncle and aunt." said Aang when pausing the game to give his best friend his signature cute smile.

Toph shook her head. "No. I do not need a hand out or have the easy way on getting into FWE. I want to earn my way in. Of course I've got to start out in a both low rating and budgeting wrestling business, and cross my fingers to hope that a FWE talent scout will one day come to find me."

Aang stick his hand out to Toph and said in great friendship. "And when we get our feet's at the door and become champions...can we get married?."

Toph shook his hand and said. "Only if I win my first ever FWE Women's belt or defend it and retain it at WrestleMania. Then I'll be your happy bride. Is that a deal Twinkle Toes?."

"It's a darn deal Toph Beifong!." said a super happy Aang.

* * *

 ***** **17** **Years Later***

Toph came into her job/career with her black gym bag containing her changed clothes for tonight's main event wrestling, since after all she is the Earth Rumbles champion let alone being the only wrestler of the small low budget wrestling company, to being the first only wrestler to be undefeated in the companies history. Now at the age of 22 she moved out of her rich parents massive gated security home, who are to this very day disapprove of her life plan since she is the only person in the history of the Beifong family to have complete interest, and making a living as a professional wrestler. Her parents constant fussed her about the reputation of the Beifong family, and even threatening to remove her from their lives and their will even though she is their only child.

But Toph did not care not one bit when she graduated with her best friend, who morphed into her boyfriend Aang. She used the money that was giving by her grandparents who believed in her dream and invest it in going to a community wrestling college to both have her degree in sports medicine, and a certification for being a professional wrestler. Aang on the other hand was giving the golden handout thanks to his family, and automatically received the full ride scholarship to FWE University/Training camp and gained his degree in technician. Plus, both getting the high certificate of FWE wrestling and got put on the official roster instead of being put in NXT like the rest of the beginners starting out. The thought of it by itself made Toph jealous but, remember that her boyfriend is blood related to the Fire family and so, he will most likely get in with no issue.

Aang constantly told her that he can easily get her into the WWE and FWE company and live her wrestling dream but, the stubborn young adult women refuse it and wanted to earn it. To this very day she hope and pray that an WWE/FWE scout would walk in and grab a seat in the sadly less crowd, and hand her a business card appointment for an interview contract signing. But that they never came.

"Another night at the low budget arena." Toph told herself when entering the locker room and started changing.

The first thing she pulled out was the Earth Rumbles only title belt out of her bag and sat it down beside her, before grabbing her green matching wrestling bra and short pants and putting them on. Next she started removing her socks and shoes since her character gimmick is a blind woman known as the Blind Bandit, due to her eyes having the blind look but in reality she was not blind. From there she zipped her gym bag and put it in her locker, and then locked down tight before motion her way to the tv when seeing it was eight o'clock and know that Monday Night Fire is going to be on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the most longest show in television history. Hi, my name is Susan Merry and along with good old Michael Cole, and WWE/FWE hall of famer Jerry the king lawler." said Susan Merry smiling at the camera when standing beside her broadcast buddies.

"Indeed it is Susan. We're just two weeks away from FWE's War Zone and matches for that event is match worthy." begin Michael Cole.

Jerry nodded in agreement before speaking. "You've got that right Cole, we have the number one contender "The F-Game" Zuko vs the FWE champion Aang Avatar, for the FWE championship. Plus, the other major event is the TLC four-way match for the FWE Women's belt. That match includes FWE Women's champion "The Future" Azula vs "The Ice Queen" Katara, Sakura Rose, and the Ultimate Kyoshi Warrior!."

"I'm so totally hype for that match you guys!. It's so gonna be a war battle in Las Vegas." said a enthusiastic Susan.

Toph sat down on the bench and begin eating her granola bar when watching her number one favorite show, since her low budget wrestling job does not have live television and begin show time fifteen minutes after Monday Night Fire goes off the air. And so why not waste the time to watch her favorite up to date superstars wrestle but, mostly to see her lover in action. And speaking of Aang, his theme song started playing as it is his teacher/trainer/best friend John Cena's theme song. Toph stood on the edge of her seat when seeing her boyfriend jumped out wearing similar clotheing of his teacher, only expect his gimmick words saying **Never Lose Hope** on the front his black T-shirt.

* * *

 **Monday Night Fire (Live)...**

Aang took the moment to listen to his die hard fans and just smiled happily while hearing the announcer give his introduction, before giving his salute and begin running down to the ring and zoomed right on in like Cena. The whole entire arena of FWE fans cheered loud and proud on saying "Aang!, Aang!, Aang!". Once feeling the hype energy form the crowd, Aang pulled off the championship belt and lifted up high in which in return gained more screaming of cheers.

"The FWE Universe sure is showing unmeasured love to their FWE champion. And boy, it is down right awesome." commented Michael- Cole.

"You've got that right Cole. And Avatar look ready for a match tonight." Susan commented.

Then Jerry the king lawyer said in excitement. "Man, I super love the WWE/FWE Universe!."

The crowd calmed down when the theme song died down and then saw Aang with FWE microphone. "Welcome everybody here or seating at home to the never ending beloved show that is Monday Night Fire!." Aang said getting another round of cheers.

"We're just two weeks away for the must see and most watch pay per view event, that is War Zone!. It will be The F-Game vs The Face and Franchise, for the FWE championship!." Aang announced when reeling in the crowds excitement. Just the way he wanted it to go like all the nights.

Aang took the moment to remove his hat and start messing with his hair while smoothing it out, before putting the hat back on his head. "Now, we all know that Zuko been running off his mouth on saying that his gonna break every single bone in my body, and hit me with his legendary WWE Hall of Famer/teacher, Triple H move. Known as the "Pedigree". And then go on saying that my time is up and his time is now as champion let alone my strong hold of the top of the FWE mountain."

The crowd booed at remembering what Zuko said last week on Fire while begin chatting "Asshole" very quick. Aang nodded with agreement and said. "Yeah, you guys are not wrong about that one. But here me this!. It's gonna to take a lot, and a lot more than some weak move from a weak-ass superstar to take me down and take this baby away from me. No, because at War Zone...his ass is gonna get the " Super Five Knuckle-Shuffle" follow by the good old attitude adjustment. And so help me god, I'm going to freaking pin that wanna be future Cerebral Assassin."

When done getting it off his chest and then looked absolutely serious when staring straight at camera, suddenly Aang broke his focus when hearing **"Time to Play the Game"** music and had to turn to face the stage. From there he saw Zuko wearing his black t-shirt that had a fire flame with green words saying "Bow Down To The F-Game or Burn", while having his black wrestling tights with the green F-G written in the front and wore boots. The crowd on the left cheered for the future Cerebral Assassin while the crowd on the right booed like mad.

"Uh, oh here comes the game!." said Susan with utter shock and worry in her voice.

"Aang is standing his ground and waiting for Zuko to get in the ring with him. What is going through our champions mind King?." said Michael Cole.

"It's simple!. The champ is showing complete boldness and not gonna back out on the words he says. Plus, I bet he did not expect him to respond back." commented Jerry.

Zuko entered the ring and went over to grab his own microphone from one of the WWE/FWE employee, and took the moment for his music to go down. He looked at his opponent at War Zone with complete anger when lifting the mic to his lips. "You've got some nerve to run your stupid mouth just now."

Aang stepped back. "Not as much your pie hole shooting stupidity in front of everyone in here tonight. And you butt is just getting started speaking!."

The crowd started agreeing with Aang by chanting "Stupidity" four times.

Zuko silent them. "Yeah, yeah now shut up!."

The crowd all booed at Zuko. "Sticks and stones people!. Now back to you. You're taking this match a little bit too lightly and not respecting my presence like you should. You think you jut gonna hit me with a five knuckle shuffle and then end it with what...the attitude adjustment?."

"Yeah...yeah, that is what the plan is at War Zone." said Aang showing less worry and looked more relaxed.

Zuko folded his arms and said tilting his head. "News Flash Avatar. Your ass is not going to hit a five knuckle shuffle nor an attitude adjustment. Because you know why?... because those moves won't save you from my ruthless aggression and my freaking pedigree."

"Yikes, this is so crazy!." screamed an hyped Jerry.

"Zuko is giving us his personal spoiler at War Zone. His clamming that Aang won't be able to it. But, I can not doubt the champ just yet." commented Susan Merry.

Aang lean forward and looked deep in Zukos eyes. "We don't have to wait at War Zone. So, let us kick it right here and right now in New York City!."

With that he dropped his microphone and begin removing his shirt off and reveal his built body, and threw his shirt to the crowd who where now cheering for joy of seeing a too early title defense match. Zuko did the same and getting ready to jump at Aang for the first hit. "No, No, No, No!."

The two superstars stopped to look back on stage to see Fires general manager and hall of famer Iroh in his business suit, and raised his hand to stop the two from putting the match in War Zone at risk. "We're not having that tonight. If you two are looking to trade fists then I can be of service. For tonight's main event you two are going to be tag team partners against FWE Tag Team Champions, Inuyasha and Koga aka The Pack Duos. However, there is a catch."

"What catch Iroh?." asked Jerry.

"Don't forget King that Iroh is a top expert of juicing up matches back in the day." said Susan.

Iroh smiled at the two young superstars and said. "If you lose this match then the winner superstar from Pack Duos will take Zukos place at War Zone for the FWE championship, by either pinfall or submission."

"What?!." cried a now shocked Susan.

"No, way!. No, freaking way!." said a stunned Jerry the king.

"Ah, it is you guys. Iroh has just dropped the mandatory match on his own nephew. Of all people now." said Michael Cole.

Aang looking on in total shock but not even more shock than Zuko who was now living it.

* * *

"Dang, that is so crazy!. Aang and Zuko are gonna have to work together... for Zukos sake that is." Toph said telling herself this before beginning her stretch.

Just when the door open up in which caught her attention when seeing her boss/owner of the Earth Rumble, and came in to grab a bench seat front of her with no happiness on his face. Toph stopped stretching and looked concerned about his face expression, and wanted to know what was messing his mood tonight. "What's wrong Xin?. You look like you've just sold rights and everything else containing your families old wrestling business." She said laughing a bit to lighten up the cold mood. Unfortunately Xin Fu was not laughing nor show any chance of changing his mood. "Well actually Toph...I did." answered Xin in disappointment.

Tophs smile went completely gone when hearing the news. Both hurt and sadden to here this even though she and the other male wrestlers knew it was going to happen one day. But, they never thought it was going to happen around the first month of May. Most of all it took Tophs chances of being discoverd by WWE/FWE scouts and finally get her opportunity. Not even want to ask on who Xin have solded his familys only business to, Toph got right up and grabbed her things.

"I'm assuming that tonight we're out of a job?." She asked with disappointment in her voice.

Xin nodded. "Yelp. That is why you've noticed that no one is here but the two of us. You can keep the belt Toph. No need to hand it over to me."

Toph nodded and said her farewells before exiting out of the locker room. Before completely leaving the building she put back her regular clothes on which it is a black FWE t-shirt with her boyfriend on the front posing the "You Can't See Me", and exit out with the envelope that contained her final work check that Xin Fu have given her on her way. Toph was completely hurt and wanted to just stay home when taking her paid off green Kia Soul car, in which Aang have brought her as a way of telling her that he loves her. Toph did not mind being spoiled like a kid again only expect that Aang supports her and love her more than her parents, since once again reminded herself that they disowned her permanently and then blame it on her Aang for the cause of the whole darn thing.

"Might as well call him when I reach home." Toph told herself when reaching the neighborhood.

She drove all the way down before making a left turn and reach the beautiful house that she and both Aang share together, as it was Aang who brought the house for them while she completely paid off the house mortgage. When getting out of her car and locked back she made her way inside her lovely none gated home, and then dropped her gym bag before flopping her butt down on the black leather couch and begin removing her socks and shoes. "Boy, I need a foot rub immediately but, Aang is not here...crap." Toph said grabbing the remote and switch the tv to the WWE and FWE network and resumed watching Fire, while placing her feet on the couch to relax herself even more. Just when her phone ringed and already know who it was based on the theme song, and answer the call with joy.

"Hi Toph!. How is my baby doing?." asked Aang who is in the mens locker room relaxing.

"I'm doing fine Twinkle Toes... scratch that I'm not doing fine." said Toph in such depression.

Aang sit up from his seat and got serious on the phone. "Toph what is wrong?."

Toph sighed. "My job business just got sold away by someone who I didn't bother asking who and I'm my career just went down the toilet. I think my mom and dad were right."

"No Toph." Aang spoke in big seriously. "Your mom and dad are not right about anything. You were destent to be a wrestling superstar and one day be the greatest. Don't give up and remember that I'm here for you."

Toph smiled while going through today's mail. "Thanks. Thanks for telling me this Aang. I just have to go find a real lame job until I fan a wrestling company who would take me...but, what are the chance of that even happening?."

"You've never know baby. Hay listen, I've did not get the chance to get anything to eat when I came to the arena. So, I will call you after the show when I'm on the bus to FWE HQ for training before taking myself to the next arena for Friday Night Beat Down." said Aang.

"Okay bye!. And love you Twinkle Toes!." said Toph hanging her phone before looking at the mail real good.

After getting done both saying goodbye to her forever boyfriend and getting the chance to finish watching Monday Night Fire, Toph looked at each mail and find out to see junk mail and already beginning to leave it alone. That is until her pale eyes landed on a thick envelope that had the FWE logo in the front and have her name on top. Feeling complete hyped excitement building within her and can not decid whether or not to open the letter. Toph flet the urge not to ignore the important envelope and just reap it open, and pulled out the letter to go read it with joy.

* * *

 ** _Dear Toph Emily Beifong on the behalf of the CEO and owner of WWE and FWE. We as the WWE/FWE scout team have seen you performed in Earth Rumble for quite a while and officially have been accepted by secondary and half owners of FWE_** **, as our newly FWE Superstar and newest family member of the WWE and FWE.**

 **Inside the envelope is your ticket to Fire Nation City and have access pass to enter FWE HQ, on where you will meet and be interviewed by second chairwoman Ursa Fire for contract signing. From there you will report to the training hall on the following next day with your mentor Dwyane "The Rock" Johnson, on who he have chosen you as his pupil. The rest will follow soon later. We're looking forward to seeing you perform and shine.**

 **P.S. please make sure you bring your Earth Rumble championship belt.**

* * *

Toph began shaking after reading the acceptance letter and have nothing to say but, got off the couch still holding the paper and can no longer hold her voice.

"Awesome!. I'm finally in!, I'm finally in!, I'm finally in!. I'm packing my things right freaking now!. Oooooo wait until Aang sees my face!." cheered Toph when beginning to pack her things and exit the house both lock and armed.

She took the express hound and sat in the very back with a huge grin on her face, while putting on her headphones to play her celebration music and try her hardest not sing it out loud for anyone to hear who were sleeping on the bus.

* * *

 **(A/N): I hope you guys like this rewrite and chapter two is close behind. Remember to drop a review but, no flames. Until next time everyone one!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile down at the FWE HQ, Aang was currently in the FWE male superstar super gym bench pressing weights as one of his daily morning things after breakfast, while having his headsets playing **Dangerous** by Michael Jackson to pass the time. He truly wanted to go home to comfort his girlfriend after she told him that her wrestling job have been sold to someone and now she is out of work. However he have to attend Friday Night Beat Down to open the show up and do a promo on his pay per view match, and wrestle against Naruto based on the schedule request from his uncle.

"Hey, Aang?." Aang felt his left bicep being tapped and looked over to his best friend Naruto in his orange jumpsuit, and have to set the weights down and stood up. Once removing his headsets and turning off the music, Aang looked at his friend and said with hype. "Hi Naruto, what is up?. Are you ready for our match this friday?."

Naruto grinned. "Of course I'm excited for it!. I just hope that you won't hold anything back because if you do then I'll go extreme on your tail."

Aang laughed while grabbing his water bottle to take a few sips and said. "No problem Naruto. How was your date with your girlfriend last night when we were off the air for the night?."

"Oh, it went great and perfect at the same time. I took Sakura to that big expensive steakhouse and let her order the big most juiciest steak, and allow her to buy the most expensive dessert that was available on the menu." Naruto grinned wide with a little bit of snickering. "Yes sir, I truly know how to spoil my girlfriend."

"You can say that again. Man, you're making me look real bad when I take Kagome out on our dates."

Naruto and Aang looked forward to see their friend who was standing in front them of them shirtless with a pair of black jogging pants, and have his white sweat towel on his neck while pulling it down the sides to make it stay put. He wore his favorite black Jordans and always made sure it stayed fresh and clean. Their friend is none other than Koga aka The Wolf Demon as his in-ring nickname. Without his wrestling gimmick that consit of him wearing furry outfits, realistic wolf ears, and fangs he was just an ordinary person from Toyko, Japan who is trying to be the greatest FWE superstar of their generation. He came over to join them and sat down on the grey marble ground and lay his arms on his knees.

"Kagome can not hold her excitement on going to Ember Island for our special week off from wrestling. She have already planned everything on what we should do on each day. Hehehehe, women am I right?."

Both boys broke out laughing at that question and was glad that FWE HQ has two super gyms, because the girls would not take that insult very lightly and will get physical action. "So, anyways how's your girlfriend doing?. It must be hard for you to be far away from Toph."

With the mention of his girlfriends name put the smile away on Aangs face as both Koga and Naruto could see. The face of FWE on the male side took in a deep breath and exhale out. "My girlfriends job got sold to somebody and now she, and the other wrestlers are out of work in which it's very sad. My girlfriend had high hopes that one of our talent scouts would would ever one day visit her job, and get selected to be signed to the company. Say...how did you guys got into my family's business?. I never asked that question after all these years I've known ya."

Naruto and Koga looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders and answered.

"For me..." Naruto begin. "I started by joining my highschools wrestling team in my freshman year...I had Sakura to film my wins and my excellent practice promos when I'm at home or in the schools weight room. Now, I did not know that Sakura have mailed those videos of me to FWE HQ, let alone she have also sent videos of herself wrestling in the highschool women's division without even telling me about it. In return they sent us both letters to our homes saying that they were interested in having an interview with us individually, in which by the way it was pretty good to say the least. But, anyways at that time we were still in our junior year and the FWE scout team was giving us the full ride scholarships to their university, and basically you can say that Sakura was the one that got me where I am today. Some girl with the plan huh. Plus, the only thing that she both studied and worked on was her promos."

Aang nodded and then looked at Koga to share his story. Koga used his towel to wipe off the sweat from his face and sat it back down before beginning.

"Well as you guys already know that Ayame is my little sister who also was the one who loves wrestling so much that, she begged me to be a wrestler like her while I wanted to be a basketball player. So, when she was getting started in highschool in her sophomore year, me and Inuyasha were the schools best basketball players for our freshman and sophomore year, and then decided to switch to wrestling in which is where Ayame, Kagome, and Sango have together join the girls wrestling team. Now, in my senior year me and Inuyasha and the girls competed in the highschool wrestling tournament, and got stopped by two scouts when we were about to head home on the bus after great win victory. From that day we've received the scholarship to help finish college and repay them back by being full time wrestlers for the FWE brand." said Koga.

"Okay, well that explains a lot. You guys got it made while Toph does not. Gosh, Earth Rumble was the only place that accepted Toph when she graduated from college. And she was the only girl in that organization!." said Aang throwing his arms up.

Koga smiled with a shrug. "It is what it is Aang."

"Yeah, but you've never know what future lies for your girlfriend. You just have to never give up." said Naruto when leaving to go hit the shower.

Aang can not denie the feeling that Naruto is right when resuming back to working out. He felt deep down that Toph has hope in the real world to be back on her feet. But the question remains is when?.

* * *

On the bus patently waiting to reach her destination and soon get her hands on signing the contract to her dream career. Toph stood all night during the long hourly ride to Fire Nation City and just can not believe that a talent scout have been underneath her cute little nose this entire time, without even realizing it none what so ever when getting into the ring. She still can not believe that she is going to be a wrestling superstar for WWE/FWE, and can still say that she did not ask for a handout from her boyfriends family. Of course she be automatically been a FWE superstar since her and Aang were dating and such but, Toph wanted to earn it fair and square like a true person should when following their childhood dreams. From day in and day out she would push herself to the absolute limit when going through workouts to match the perfect woman wrestling figure, and always find herself sharping up her wrestling skills in the ring to stay on temple and keep the crowd entertain whenever she stood foot inside the ring.

Toph automatically knew that her wrestling resume will easily get her completely in since she was the undefeated fighter plus, her never ending title regin is surely the best to take a strong look at when comparing with other female wrestlers in WWE and FWE. She took the moment to look out the window to see what is outside for just a few minutes, before taking the moment to put her headphones back on and begin going on her to watch the playback. The playback from last nights main event between Aang his cousin Zuko against the FWE Tag Team Champions Inuyasha and Koga, on the WWE and FWE network to past the last remaining time on the bus after reading the remaining milages that was posted on the road.

* * *

 **WWE and FWE Network** **...**

Aang and Inuyasha started the match up and begin trading blows to the face, before Inuyasha pulled Aang towards the ropes while Aang used the ropes to push himself up and prevent from being caught by his opponent. Then he used his speed to repeatedly hit each rope to confuse Inuyasha when trying to catch him, until Aang double kicked him down hard to the mat.

"Aang is coming out the gate with the quick feet of his." Susan commented.

"And now Inuyasha have rolled out of the ring with quick thinking." said Michael Cole.

"Inuyasha is now thinking on how his gonna win this opportunity at taking Zukos spot at War Zone. Either he or Koga can wore down the champ if they play their cards right." informed Jerry.

Inuyasha enter right back into the ring and quickly hit Aang with a rough shoulder block, and then pick up speed by bouncing off the back ropes and perform the body drop.

"Now, covering for the three count!." said Jerry.

"One... Two... kick out!." said Michael Cole.

"Oooooo, Inuyasha pin the the champ a little bit too early here on this match." commented Susan Merry.

Inuyasha got up and quickly grabbed Aang by the legs but then Aang quickly pushed him back, and immediately grabbed Inuyasha and did the sidewalk slam on him.

"Aang going for the pin!...Oh, and Inuyasha kicked out before the referee can even slam his hand on the mat." said a disappointed Susan.

"Inuyasha is not going to go down easily tonight. His digging deeper than he ever has before." mention Jerry.

Aang got right back up and so did Inuyasha and tagged Koga, and then jumped on top of the top rope and jumped down on Aang with the elbow drop. Next, Koga dropped down to his knees and begin lifting Aangs leg up to form the pin.

"Here we go. One...Two...kick out!. Kick out again?!. How does he keep doing it?!." Jerry asked.

"Well, just like his mentor John Cena. Aang isn't human." said Susan.

"And now Zuko wants in on the action." said Michael Cole.

Aang crawled slowly towards his side of the ring reaching his hand out to tag Zuko but, then Koga ran over to where here was and stump his foot on his back hard and then pulled him away from the reach. Next, he tagged Inuyasha again and the two begin stumping Aang on his chest multiple times until the referee ordered Koga to get behind the ropes. Inuyasha kneed down to put Aang in a headlock and trying to make him tap out to submission. Aang struggle to breathe while having the strong will power to not tap out plus, hearing his fans both clapping chanting his last name (stage gimmick).

"Aang is forcing his way to get free. His forcely slowly moving back to his feet." said Michael Cole.

"Now punching his way out and broke loose and..." said Jerry.

"Oooooohhhhhhh!. A quick attitude adjustment!." yelled Susan Merry.

Aang quickly got away from the corner and then jump the tag with Zuko who was fired up to play.

"Aang made the tag!. Look at Zuko go!." said Michael Cole.

"Zuko is pulling all the stops here. Spinebuster on Inuyasha!." said Jerry.

Zuko quickly ran over to where Koga was and kicked him off the outer ring, and sent him crashing on the black mat. Then looking back to see Inuyasha on his feet again and then taunt him with the DX signature, in which in return provoke Inuyasha to charge at him. At that moment he was stopped by being kicked in the stomach by Zuko and got pulled in position for the pedigree.

"Zuko is going for the pedigree. Zuko is ending it right here and right now!." yelled Michael Cole.

"Boom!. Pedigree!. It's all done right here folks!." said Susan.

Referee begin the first count but got stopped by Koga who jumped inside the ring and broke the count. Without even looking at his surroundings Aang had jumped on top of the rope and crash down on Koga, before both grabbing him and flipped back on to his feet with Koga being holded by Aang. Next, putting him on his shoulder to do a second attitude adjustment but Inuyasha strike him on the back knee, and caused the champ to drop Koga and exit out of the ring leaving Zuko to perform the quick samoran drop.

"Samoran Drop!. Remember this match determines whether Zuko keeps his main event spot at War Zone or either Inuyasha and Koga will take his place, either pinfall or submission or even a count out." informed Jerry.

"But I'm pretty sure that the F-Game is not going to let his chance at being champion again. The future Cerebral Assassin is making sure his going to..."

Michael Cole got stopped when Inuyasha got up and hit Zuko with his backwards head first slam on the mat, that he calls it the " **Head Splash** " and caused the crowd to be shocked.

"The there count!. One...Two...he kick out!." said Jerry.

Inuyasha looked in disbelief in frustration while asking the referee did he kicked out in time. Zuko sucking in air before seeing Aang back in the corner encouraging the crowd to hype him back up. The results were satisfying when Zuko gather the strength to get right back up and limp his way towards his partner. Aang called him to reach for his hand before seeing Koga running passed Zuko did a superman punch on Aang, and thus cause him to bounce on top of the barricade on his right side rib and land hard to the protective padded mat.

"Superman Punch!." said a hyped Jerry.

"Koga want that opportunity as a desperate man. Both himself and Inuyasha are tag champions and wanted to add FWE championship to their list." said Michael Cole.

"Yeah, but can he close this win out tho!." Susan asked with a shrugged.

While the three were talking and showing the replay, both Koga and Zuko was trading hits to the face in a pattern. One hit first while the other hit back while trying to keep balance. With quickness and whatever strength he had, Zuko ducked down from Koga's super kick and then used the advantage to do the cold stunner on Koga.

"Cold Stunner!." hyped Michael Cole.

"A tag to Aang Avatar!." said Susan.

Aang ducked and pulled Inuyasha by the arm and hit the attitude adjustment, and then ducked the second time when seeing Koga trying to arm crash him and then turned around to body slam him. Just then he raised his hand up high when in positioning.

"Alright!. The moment that we all been waiting for!." said Susan Merry.

Aang bent down to a helpless Koga and did the you can't see me before running off to the left, and bounce off the ropes to reach back to his first start and dusted off his shoulder and hit the five knuckle shuffle.

"Five Knuckle Shuffle!." yelled both Michael and Jerry.

"The pinfall...One...Two...Three!. Aang did it!." said Susan Merry.

"The winners of this contest are FWE Champion Aang Avatar! and The F-Game, Zuko!." yelled the male ring announcer.

Aang raised his arms out in victory and did the peace signs while the big screen begin replaying the final moment, while Aangs theme song continue on playing before it got completely cut off by Zuko. The F-Game turned Aang around and kicked him in the gut and hit him with the pedigree!.

* * *

Toph paused the video on her phone when feeling the bus came to a complete stop. Feeling the overflowing joy that is building up within Toph as she put up her headphones and grabbed her things, and exit off the bus before thanking the driver for driving. She looked at the huge building in front of her and took the moment to enjoy the sight see of the FWE Headquarters, and feel her inner child wanting to come out and show her true gratitude expression. But with the will power she managed to have self control when breathing out the holded air.

"FWE Headquarters...it looks even more beautiful in person." said Toph when making her feet move forward.

She took slow steps to take in the moment even more as if this was might have been an hallucination, when one time remembering of dreaming all of this in her middle School years and remember signing her contract, let alone having the FWE Women's championship around her right arm with pride. Toph remember having the real deal in her dream and feel the slight heavy weight on her shoulder, and can not help but to smile big for having to work so hard to reaching the top. But now in reality she was really going to make everything she dreamed and hope for. "Time to make magic happen." Toph told herself when pulling out the access card key to open the front entrance door. She enter inside and took in the beauty of seeing framed posters of last years WrestleMania that was held in Ba Sing Se, showing her boyfriend head lining the main event against Sasuke and Inuyasha's older brother and former FWE champion Sesshomaru in a triple threat match. For the women's side it was a one on one match with current FWE Women's champion Azula and former tag champion Sakura Rose.

"Oh, you're just in time for your interview."

Toph snap her head to see a well dressed man behind the long circle desk smiling at her.

"Ah yes, I'm here for my interview with Ursa Fire." said Toph coming up to him.

"Yes, Mrs. Fire did told me to expect you here around this time. Go take the elevator on your right and press the last number on the dial. Then when you get there you'll take a left and go straight into the hallway, and take another left turn along with another long hallway until you see her name plate on the door. And don't be shy when you see her... she's really friendly and nice." said the man.

With a nod and made her way to the lobby area and went for the elevator. Upon exiting out of the elevator and turned to the direction that was giving to her, Toph then came face to face with the door of the chairwoman and felt cold feet freezing up on her. Her hand begin to jitter to knock at the glass door and felt the extreme urge to turn and run into the girls bathroom, and stay in there until something happens or gain some immediate confidence. Toph bit her dry lip while having fear on what she should do at this point without realizing that someone is watching form the room of the chairwoman. Ursa who is dressed in women's red business attire with flat shoes was at her desk reading over the rating status and sales of this month, and was currently watching her new female wrestler having jitters of meeting her in which it was quite humorous. Ursa knew Toph when she was a little girl and idly wonder why the young girl haven't just jump the ship when her nephew have access to the family business plus, Ursa can easily put Toph in FWE years ago and do not think twice about the thing. But she did remember from Aang that he was told by his girlfriend that she wanted to earn her way and not get a handout, no matter how it take her to reach for the top and fullfil her dream.

 _"Aang did tell me and Ozai that his girlfriend is quite stubborn at times."_ thought Ursa before removing her reading glasses and begin getting up off her wheely chair.

She straighten herself up before putting a smile and before opening her door and get a shocked Toph Beifong. "Welcome Toph...did you have a safe trip getting here?. I sure hope so." said Ursa pulling Toph into a warm hug.

Toph slowly put her arms up to hug Aangs aunt before making her lips move to speak. "I did. Thanks for giving me the opportunity...or should I thank either your husband or your boss?. Vince McMahon selected me didn't he?."

"I'll explain it inside my office. Did you eat?. Because you can go to the cafeteria and help yourself." Ursa said letting Toph enter first.

Toph sat down in one of the soft arm chairs and sat her bag down in front before crossing her legs. She watched Ursa took her seat and went to her left side to grab a packet, and looked back at Toph with a smile.

"For some time this business have gained great success when the "Powerhouse Era" came to an end and in came the "GX Attitude Era". I'm pretty sure that you watch that night happen years ago after WrestleMania. So anyways you saw all the next generation superstars debut on Monday Night Fire such as your boyfriend who is my nephew, my kids, and most of them you saw that night. The ratings went sky rocking to the point that it met expectations that WWE wanted." begin Ursa.

"Yeah, and it is by far the best episode of Monday Night Fire in history of WWE and FWE. I watch it every time when I do my workouts at the gym." commented Toph with a cheery smile.

Ursa smiled happily before switching to a sad smile. "Yes, but then on the ratings for the male superstars are up and counting while the women's division is falling. Why?...because we don't have the final piece to boost the ratings up for the women's division. My daughter is pulling the weight of the division the best way she can with no doubt but, the fans want a female FWE superstar that can match up with Azula, Katara, Sakura, Sango, etc. So me and my husband went to the highly important meeting held at WWE HQ with Vince and along with Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Shane McMahon, and last but not least The Rock. Now it was The Rocks idea to have a female version of him into the women's division to both boost sales, and get the fans have the same equal attention that they do with the mens division. Plus, he wanted to have a student to be taught under him for long time in which we all supported that idea but, we have to figure out which woman have the perfect qualities."

"And so... I'm the one?. Wow, and I thought that Aang have secretly gave me a handout." said Toph with a slight laugh.

Ursa laughed as that was kinda true based upon what Aang informed them about her status. "Get one tho and when one of our talent scouts have hit your arena, and gave us tapes of you wrestling men in which we don't do that around here unless it's on by add on request. But anyways when we watched on how well you've performed in the ring and became the only undefeated wrestler in Earth Rumble. We loved it every video that they sent of you and decided to take you, and then buy the Earth Rumble company in which is why I asked of you to bring that belt of yours. Because that title is officially a FWE women's belt. We're calling it the FWE Women's Earth Rumble championship. Sounds good?."

"Good...now about my contract signing." Toph eagerly said when rubbing her hands together.

Ursa nodded before handing the packet to her along with a black ink pen. "Now since your a starter you get a five year contract wroth six million dollars. The pay can increase based upon the fans demand for your constant appearance and how well you do both in-ring and your promos, in which that will not be a problem since The Rock will be your teacher anyway."

Toph begin signing the contract with great joy and can not help to do a selfie with her contract, and then do the same with Ursa who did not mind for one bit. After done doing other things such as filing up employment verification, Ursa then handed Toph her room card key and direct her to where she will be sleeping in before bidding her goodbye. Toph grabbed her things and exit out of her new bosses office, and went straight to the long glassed hallway to the second huge building that is connected to the FWE HQ. Once getting where she needed to be she then enter her room and looked how lovely it was, and thought she was inside a house based upon the living space. "Man, this place rocks." Toph told herself while removing her shoes and socks after dropping her things on the floor. She founded her bed and collapsed down to sleep from being so tired while even bothering to take a shower. "Man, I can not wait to hit the hay for a few hours before I go eat." said Aang reaching his room door. Little did he knew that someone else is in his living quarters and will get a unexpected shock.

He got in and headed straight to the bedroom with his mind set on sleep until he stopped his attempt. His mouth slightly dropped when seeing his beloved girlfriend sleep on top of the covers and looked really cute, and can help to smile about it as she looked beautiful. Aang slowly approached the sleeping new female wrestler and bent down to place his lips with hers. When doing so it quickly caused Toph to wake up and accidently slapped Aang hard on face thinking that a peeping tom have broken in. "Ouch!. I was only kissing you!." said Aang rubbing his now sore right cheek.

Toph looked surprised and shock and went to comfort her lover, by gently rubbing the sore painful spot. "Oooooo, baby I did not mean to slap you like a bad little old donkey. I thought it was some sick pervert was trying to make his attempt to take an advantage of me."

"Are you serious?. If someone dare try to pull that stunt with you then I'll kick his ass. Attitude Adjustment that is if you catch my drift." said Aang wriggling his eyebrow.

Toph can not help to bust out laughing so easily when Aang does that to make the mood be humorous. Both Aang and Toph hugged it out and then hit it off with a massive make out session with no limits, especially when Toph went all the way out by working her into getting out of her clothes and find herself in her green bra and panties, while Aang work his way into removing his shirt and kelp his jeans shorts. The two lay underneath the bed sheets continuing to show how much they loved each other and letting each other know that, they will never be separated again now that the two were working for the same business.

The same business that they both dreamed of since childhood and becoming the best known, and greatest FWE superstars of their generation and sports entertainment history.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hope ya enjoy this. Remember to review but no flames!.**


End file.
